parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel and Kids' Great Adventures
CoolZDane's movie spoof of Disney's "Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures". Cast: *Baby Duchess - Young Ariel (The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning) *Adult Duchess - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Young Johanna - Feara (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Adult Johanna - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Junior - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Kitty - Penny (The Rescuers) *Young Glory - Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Adult Glory - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Tom - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Toodles - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rick - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Ginger - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Maximillian - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Young Punk Kitty - Young Rapunzel (Tangled) *Punk Kitty (Bad) - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) *Punk Kitty (Good) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lil' Meow Meow (Bad) - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Lil' Meow Meow (Good) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Phat Cat (Bad) - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Phat Cat (Good) - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fishbone (Bad) - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Fishbone (Good) - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dracula - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Rocko (Dracula) - Professor Screweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Jake - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bob - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Digit - The Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *Liona - Aladdin *The Mountain Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mother Bear - Koda's Mother (Brother Bear) *Johanna's Parents - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) and Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Policecats - Razoul and his henchmen (Aladdin) *Glory's mother - Cinderella *Policeman in T.V. Announcer - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Jerry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mrs. Brisby - Kairel (El Arca) *Fievel Mousekewitz - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Ben Brisby - Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Coral Mousekewitz - Tifu (The Lion Guard) *Yasha Mousekewitz - Panthy (El Arca) *Papa Mousekewitz - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Jeremy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Auntie Shrew - Bruma (El Arca) *Policeman - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Thomas O'Malley - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Phantom/Mr. Yellow - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins)/Jafar (Aladdin) *Danny - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sawyer - Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Stepmother - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *The Ugly Sisters - Drizella and Anastasia (Cinderella) *Simba - Rajah (Aladdin) *Maurice O'Malley - Sultan (Aladdin) *Toby O'Malley - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Yobi - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kate - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Robert - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Vampire Cat - *Cat the Ripper - *Indiana - *Fiona - *Web - *Polly - *Charlotte - *Director - *Takeshi - *Yuko - *Kaguya - *The Footman - *Baby Primlock - *Princess Primlock - *King of the Cat - *Osamu Tezuka - *Osaka/Oni - *Rei and Ranma - *Dragon - *Kitsune - *Primlock's Mother - *Kasumi - *Toki - *Shogun - *The old Tanuki - *Dr. Tenma - *Mewsette - *Jaune-Tom - *Robespierre - *Tim - *Tim's father - *Tim's mother - Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures Movies Spoofs Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Crossover